


BBC Merlin Characters + Hogwarts House Sorting

by Aeroway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroway/pseuds/Aeroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. The following is my opinion only. If you’d like to lodge any complaints, responses, questions, or whatnot, feel free! There are spoilers for the entire show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBC Merlin Characters + Hogwarts House Sorting

Let’s start with the easiest.  **Arthur**  is a  **Gryffindor**  hands-down. Courage? Check. Impulsiveness? Check. Arrogance? Check. Textbook definition of a Gryffindor, really. I don’t think anyone in the fandom really argues this, but if you do, please tell me why! (BTdubs, y’all should check out [this AU](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/94768307190/hypothetically-hogwarts-au-where-arthur-is-not) with Arthur in Hufflepuff because it’s really cute and endearing.)

 **Morgana**  is a  **Slytherin** , and I’m  _not_  just saying that because she turns evil. Even in s1 and s2, Morgana had Slytherin qualities: cunning and ambition. These traits are amplified when she turns against Camelot, true, but she still had those qualities when she was on the “good” side. Here’s a conversation from 1x04 (The Poisoned Chalice):

> MORGANA: Not that I listen to [Uther]. Sometimes you’ve got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.
> 
> ARTHUR: You think I should go [save Merlin]?
> 
> MORGANA: It doesn’t matter what I think.
> 
> ARTHUR: If I don’t make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There’s more than just my life at stake.
> 
> MORGANA: And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? [ _Morgana draws Arthur’s sword_ ] Or one who does what his father tells him to? [ _Morgana presents Arthur with the sword_ ]

See how easily she plays Arthur? And it’s not a  _bad_  thing either; Morgana wants to save Merlin’s life, but she uses  _manipulation_  to do so.

I also argue that Morgana is selfish/self-centered. Not the typical definition of those words, but more like: she interprets everything that happens in the world specifically through  _her own_  point of view. You can see this in 1x12 (To Kill The King), where instead of sympathizing with Gwen over her father’s death, she uses the death as a springboard to challenge Uther’s policies. She gets self-righteously angry (perhaps  _rightly_ so, but it’s still self-righteous) when all Gwen needs a friend, not a lobbyist. And that’s a very Slytherin attitude to have.

 **Gwen**  is a  **Hufflepuff**  (with a very very  _very_  slight leaning towards  **Ravenclaw**  in s5). She’s down-to-earth, friendly, kind; and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Angel Coulby fancasted as Helga Hufflepuff herself a few times due to Gwen’s attitude. Here’s a few more adjectives: modest, humble, content, approachable, helpful, forgiving. Hufflepuff enough for ya?

The reason why I say she’s slightly Ravenclaw in s5 is when she becomes Queen. Gwen has a few moments of wisdom throughout the show (from telling Merlin that letting Uther die is like being a murderer in s1, to offering council to Arthur in s4) and that really shines through when she’s given a position of power. As a Queen, she is wise and just. However, since HP Sorting works more on the concept of attributes one  _values_  rather than attributes one  _has_ , I go with Hufflepuff over Ravenclaw.

Finally,  **Merlin**  is… *drumroll please*… a  **Hufflepuff**! I’m ignoring Pottermore canon for this, since it’s a different universe.

Before 90% of you take up your pitchforks, let me explain my reasoning. (On a semi-related note, I hope more people abandon the idea that the hero-protagonist MUST BE Gryffindor. It’s a bit overdone in HP canon and fanfiction, and it’s no less cliche in the majority of Merlin/HP crossover fics I’ve read.)

 **Merlin’s fundamental defining characteristic is his loyalty to Arthur** , and I think all his other traits revolve around this central one.

Merlin is brave and reckless like a Gryffindor, yes, but only  _for Arthur_. I’d actually argue that he’s a bit of a coward when it comes to hiding his magic for that long, but that’s a bit off-topic. My point is, when it comes to introspective/intrapersonal issues, Merlin is certainly not as outgoing as he is when volunteering to accompany Arthur on a mission.

Merlin can be cunning and ruthless at times, like a Slytherin. Episode 2x12 (The Fires of Idirsholas) comes to mind when Merlin poisons Morgana (emphasis on  _poison_ ). However, ultimately it’s to  _protect Arthur_. Sure, he  _claims_  that it’s to protect Camelot in general, but — wait a sec. I’d like to see an AU where Arthur is the tether for the sleeping spell and Merlin has to make a decision of Arthur vs the rest of Camelot. Not so easy now, is it? Oops, off-topic again.  _My point is_ , Merlin’s Slytherin traits only come out as a result of his loyalty.

I think Ravenclaw!Merlin is the easiest to refute. Sure, Merlin does some reading and he researches spells and stuff, but he’s only motivated to do so to protect Camelot/Arthur. Once more, loyalty.

And for fun, here’s my sorting of some minor characters, no explanation given.

Gaius: Ravenclaw

Lancelot: Hufflepuff

Gwaine: Gryffindor

Uther: HOGWARTS MUST BE DESTROYED!

Okay. What are your thoughts? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr: http://strig-identity.tumblr.com/post/95251031421/


End file.
